Pokemon Mystery dungeon: Francis the Snivy
by FranceletteThe Mage-Lette
Summary: PMD story  Pairlings: Kavi X Francis, Joey X Spark, and Kat X Katie
1. Francis the Snivy's grand entrance

Blacksterops1025: This is my second story on . This is a pokemon mystery dungeon story. This story has a lot of video game references. Here we go. **Game on! I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 1**: A storm at the Laboratory.

Rain may be forecasted for Los Angeles, but it's a storm in the LAB….

?: Testing day people

?: What test?

?: The personality test.

Me: Ok.

?: Let's move it

10 minutes later…

Celibi: Your aura is a bright green. And your pokemon for you is a Snivy.

Me: Cool. When do I get a Snivy?

Celibi: You will turn into a Snivy. That's all I'm telling you now.

Me: Cool.

5 minutes latter

A male Snivy is found on the Redondo Beach unconscious for a straight 10 minutes.

10 minutes earlier

Announcer: Arbok, with the attack on Pikachu. He gets it. Team Evil ones has a 5 point lead.

Pikachu to team: We have to attack Arbok and Ekans in a way .

Joey the Riolu: Sure, but how.

Pikachu: We make a combo .

Joey: Ok.

Announcer: Joey with the attack on Arbok and gets it. Pikachu attacks Ekans with Thunderbolt and nails it. Team Gamestars have a 10 point lead. Arbok attacks Pikachu with bite but missed the attack. Pikachu attacks with Iron tail but is countered with bite and launched Pikachu out of the stadium.

On Redondo Beach..

Pikachu: Im on the beach( Not far where I am). Im looking around.

Pikachu looks in my direction. He sees a male Snivy.

Pikachu: A Snivy is unconscious on the beach. He needs a medic. Pikachu to team base(on his radio)

Base: Pikachu, whats up.

Pikachu: A male Snivy is unconscious on the beach and we need a medic fast.

Base: I got your GPS coordinates and I'm sending help right now.

Pikachu: Thank you, 10-4

10 minutes latter

Pikachu: What's your name?

Me: Francis the Snivy

Pikachu: Nice to meet ya, do ya remember how you got here.

Me: No.

Pikachu: Well, I have to get back to my battle right now. If you want to come with me, come along.

Me: Ok.

Pikachu: Guys, Im back.

Joey: Who is that over there.

Pikachu: That's Francis the Snivy. He was unconscious on the beach 10 minutes ago.

Joey: Lets continue….

Announcer: It seems that Pikachu has returned with a new friend. Lets get to the battle people. Pikachu attacks Ekans and he gets hit hard. Pikachu earns 10 points. Joey attacks arbok with force palm and hits had to earn 10 points. Team gamestars have a 30 point lead. Team evil one calls time.

Joey: Final move, any suggestions?

Pikachu: I want to give Francis the Snivy a chance to play.

Joey: Are ya sure you want to do that after ya just found him unconscious?

Pikachu: Why not try.

Joey: Ok.

Pikachu: Francis, come on down.

Me: My first battle. YAY!

Announcer: It looks like our new teammate Francis the Snivy is going to play.

Me: Lets do this.

Announcer: Pikachu attacks arbok with thunder bolt and hits him hard enough to defeat him. Team gamestars has a 50 point lead. Francis the Snivy attacks with leaf blade and on his first try, he gets Ekans knocked out cold. Team gamestars wins with the debut of Francis the Snivy.

Pikachu: Good hit Francis

Joey: Great idea Pikachu on choosing him as a teammate.

Me: Thank you guys.

Blacksterops1025: Coming up latter today on Pokemon Mystery dungeon: Francis the Snivy's journey, Francis the Snivy is now an official member of team gamestars. The first dungeon will open up. If you would like to join my story, please follow the guidelines on Chapter 16 in the story: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Sonic and Pokemon in LA. I also have a twitter account. Tweet me pokemonstories.

Here is the same chapter in Filipino for those who speak the language. **I don't own anything**

Blacksterops1025: Ito ay ang aking ikalawang kuwento sa . Ito ay isang pokemon piitan ng misteryo ng kuwento. Ang kuwento na ito ay may maraming mga sanggunian sa video game. Narito tayo pupunta. Laro sa! Hindi ko sariling anumang bagay!  
>Kabanata 1: isang bagyo sa Laboratory.<br>Ulan maaaring pagtataya para sa Los Angeles, ngunit ito ay isang bagyo sa ang lab ...  
>?: Mga tao sa araw ng Pagsubok<br>?: Ano ang pagsubok?  
>?: Ang pagsubok ng pagkatao.<br>Me: Ok.  
>?: Hayaan ang ilipat ito<br>10 mga minuto mamaya ...  
>Celibi: Ang iyong aura ay isang maliwanag na berde. At ang iyong mga pokemon para sa iyo ay isang Snivy.<br>Me: Cool. Kailan ako makakakuha ng isang Snivy?  
>Celibi: Ikaw ay maging isang Snivy. Iyan ay sa mga lahat ng ako na nagsasabi sa iyo ngayon.<br>Me: Cool.  
>5 minuto huli<br>Ang isang lalaki Snivy ay matatagpuan sa Redondo Beach walang malay para sa isang tuwid na 10 minuto.  
>10 minuto mas maaga<br>Tagapagbalita: Arbok, sa pag-atake sa Pikachu. Siya ay makakakuha ng ito. Koponan ng masama bago ay may 5 point lead.  
>Pikachu sa koponan: Mayroon kaming na pag-atake ng mga Arbok at Ekans sa isang paraan.<br>Joey ang Riolu: Oo naman, ngunit kung paano.  
>Pikachu: gumawa kami ng isang Combo.<br>Joey: Ok.  
>Tagapagbalita: Joey sa pag-atake sa Arbok at nakakakuha ito. Pikachu atake Ekans na may kulog at kuko ito. Team Gamestars ay may isang 10 point lead. Arbok atake sa Pikachu sa kagat ngunit nasagot ang atake. Pikachu atake sa Iron buntot ngunit ay countered sa kagat at inilunsad Pikachu ng istadyum.<br>Sa Redondo Beach ...  
>Pikachu: Im sa beach (Hindi ngayon kung saan ako). Im paligid.<br>Pikachu hitsura sa aking direksyon. Siya nakikita ng isang lalaki Snivy.  
>Pikachu: Snivy ay walang malay sa beach. Siya pangangailangan ng isang sa koponan base (sa kanyang radio)<br>Base: Pikachu, whats up.  
>Pikachu: ang isang lalaki Snivy ay walang malay sa beach at kailangan namin ng isang mediko mabilis.<br>Base: Nakatanggap ako ang iyong mga coordinate sa GPS at ako ng pagpapadala ng tulong sa ngayon.  
>Pikachu: Salamat sa iyo, 10-4<br>10 minuto huli  
>Pikachu: Ano ang iyong pangalan?<br>Ako: Francis ang Snivy  
>Pikachu: Nice upang matugunan Ya, Ya matandaan kung paano mo nakuha dito.<br>Me: Hindi  
>Pikachu: Well, kailangan ko upang makabalik sa aking labanan ngayon. Kung gusto mong sumama sa akin, sumama.<br>Me: Ok.  
>Pikachu: Guys, Im bumalik.<br>Joey: Sino ang na sa banda roon.  
>Pikachu: Iyan ay Francis ang Snivy. Siya ay walang malay sa beach na ang 10 minuto ang nakalipas.<br>Joey: Hinahayaan magpatuloy ...  
>Tagapagbalita: Tila na Pikachu ay nagbalik sa isang bagong kaibigan. Hinahayaan makapunta sa ang mga tao labanan. Pikachu atake ng mga Ekans at siya ay makakakuha ng hit nang husto. Pikachu earns 10 puntos. Joey atake arbok sa puwersa palm at hit ay upang makakuha ng 10 puntos. Team gamestars ay may isang 30 point lead. Koponan ng masama isa tawag oras.<br>Joey: Final ilipat, ang anumang mga mungkahi?  
>Pikachu: Gusto ko upang bigyan Francis sa Snivy isang pagkakataon upang i-play.<br>Joey: Sigurado Ya bang gusto mong gawin na pagkatapos Ya lamang natagpuan sa kanya hindi namamalayan?  
>Pikachu: Bakit hindi subukan.<br>Joey: Ok.  
>Pikachu: Francis, dumating sa down.<br>Ako: Ang Aking unang labanan. YAY!  
>Tagapagbalita: Tila tulad ng aming bagong katambal Francis Snivy ay pagpunta upang i-play.<br>Ako: Hinahayaan gawin ito.  
>Tagapagbalita: Pikachu arbok atake na may kulog bolt at hit sa kanya ng husto sapat upang talunin siya. Team gamestars ay may 50 point lead. Francis ang Snivy atake na may dahon dahon at sa kanyang unang subukan, siya ay nakakakuha ng mga Ekans knocked out malamig. Team gamestars nanalo sa pasinaya ng Francis ang Snivy.<br>Pikachu: Magandang hit Francis  
>Joey: Mahusay na ideya Pikachu sa pagpili sa kanya bilang isang katambal.<br>Ako: Salamat guys.


	2. Ice cave, Rivals, Kat is in the house

Blacksterops1025: Welcome back to the second chapter of this story. I chapter 2, there will be a mystery dungeon opening up in Los Angeles. As always, we have Kat from Halo Reach joining this story(the only human in this story). I also have a game review for Mario Galaxy 2. **Game on. I don't own anything.**

Snivy the weather girl: Good morning Los Angeles. It is 10AM on a sunny Monday morning. Today's weather forecast is calling for clear skies and highs into the lower 80's. Tonight's forecast is calling for a battle night at battle city(Our main stadium for battle games). We are calling for clear skies on the 55 freeway heading there with lows into the lower 60's. That's your weather for today.

Joey: Nice day for a training session with Francis the Snivy.

Me: Sure is. Lets play.

Pikachu: Welcome to the team Francis the Snivy.

Me: Thank you. By the way, what is your name?

Pikachu: My name is Spark.

Me: Nice to meet you.

Pikachu: What moves do you know?

Me: Leaf blade, Razor leaf, Leaf storm , and a move to be discovered.

Spark: Cool. I wonder what that last move is.

Me: You will see it soon.

Spark: Yesterday, you scored a knockout and gave us a win. You will earn Pok'e money each game we win. We all even earn money for a loss as well. For now, you earn 400 Pok'e for the store.

Me: Thank you.

Spark: No, thank you.

Blacksterops1025: The guide on scoring the battles will be up tommorrow

Pok'e earned

Francis: 400

Spark: 350

Joey: 250

Spark: Are you ready for the first day of training for a mystery dungeon?

Me: Yes I am

Joey: Lets go.

Pikachu: The tree is a great target for you. Try using leaf blade.

Me: Ok

Leaf blade on a tree will earn us 40 pok'e.

Pikachu: Nice hit. With that hit, you are ready for a dungeon. Our first dungeon is the Ice cave in downtown LA. Are you ready?

Me: Yup, lets go.

Joey: I will go get the car to drive us.

Spark: Ok

(10 Mins latter)

Joey: Lets go.

Spark: Ok.

(On the 10 Freeway)

Me: I wonder whats ahead?

Spark: Me too.

Joey: Let's get ready to battle soon.

(On the 55 freeway entrance)

Joey: Almost there guys

Spark: OK

(Exiting on cave way)

Joey: Here we are.

Spark: Let's fight with Koffing and Zubat.

Joey: Its about time.

(1st floor)-RPG Battle mode

Picked up a Oran berry.

Spark uses Thunder bolt.

Shellos takes 30 damage and is defeated.

Francis gains 10 EXP, Spark gains 15 EXP, Joey gains 10 EXP

Joey finds the stairs to the 2nd floor.

(2nd floor)

Picked up 20 Pok'e

Picked up 20 Pok'e

Picked up 70 Pok'e

Francis uses leaf storm.

Shellos (blue) takes 60 Hp damage and is defeated.

Francis gains 25 EXP, Spark gains 20 EXP, Joey gains 20 EXP.

Picked up an Reviver seed

Picked up 30 Pok'e

Francis finds the stairs to go to the 3rd floor

(3rd floor)

Picked up a Pecha berry

Picked up 10 Pok'e

Picked up 20 Pok'e

Picked up an violent seed

Picked up an Oran berry

Picked up an Wrap seed

Picked up an Escape orb.

Francis find stairs going to the final floor

(4th floor)

Spark uses iron tail

Arnorith takes 20 damage

Francis attacks with razor leaf

Arnorith takes 30 damage and is defeated

Francis gains 30 EXP(Level up to Level 6), Spark gains 25 EXP( Level up to level 6), Joey gains 25 EXP

( Level up to Level 6)

Picked up an Reviver seed

Picked up 20 Pok'e

Picked up an Max Exlxier

Francis finds the stairs leading to the final battle

Blacksterops1025: We will take a break to review Mario Galaxy 2. **I do not own anything**.

Mario Galaxy 2 is a 2 player co-op based adventure game by Nintendo. This game I have to say is just ok. The graphics are cool but sometimes the controller will Lag and not respond. The level design is cool but, some times if you go behind an object, it can distract you completely. Overall, this game works to try to bring us back to playing the wii system. I prefer to stay on XBOX 360. This game gets a 4 out of 5.

And now back to the conclusion of this chapter( Kat will appear in the next Chapter)

Joey: Here we are

Spark: Lets do this.

Koffing: Not you guys again. Who's that Snivy over there Spark? Your boyfriend?(Laughing)

Spark: Im MAD for calling him my boyfriend. We will win.

Zubat: Not on my watch. Let's battle.

(Boss Battle VS Zubat and Koffing)

Zubat attacks Spark with bite

Spark receives 0 damage

Francis attacks Zubat with razor leaf

Zubat takes 30 damage

Koffing attacks All opponents with Poison gas.

Joey receives 0 damage

Spark receives no damage

Francis receives 10 damage + Poisoned

Francis attacks with Razor leaf

Zubat takes 40 damage and is defeated

Francis gains 40 Pok'e and 30 EXP

Spark gains 20 Pok'e and 25 EXP

Joey earns 20 EXP

Francis takes 10 damage by the poison effect.

Spark attacks Koffing with tackle

Koffing takes 20 damage

Joey attacks with Force Palm

Koffing takes 5 damage

Francis attacks with leaf storm

Koffing takes 10 damage

Francis takes 10 damage by the poison effect

Spark: Francis you ok?

Francis: Yes.

Spark: Here is a Pecha….

Koffing: Berry for Me!

Koffing steals the Pecha berry that was ment for Francis.

Joey: Give it back now!

Koffing: Or what!

Joey: Spark, get ready to use that pocket of yours for some cards

Spark: You got it.

Koffing intentionally throws the Pecha berry toward Francis. Spark was not liking it. Spark has the whistle and blows it. Francis the Snivy faints and now we are going to get a card for the first time in this story. Pikachu walks over to Koffing looking MAD and for good reason. He signs a RED card with Koffing's name on it meaning that Koffing is now out of the game.( This is my FIFA 12 Reference). With a red card in the books. Looks like this battle is just about over and the MVP of this game is going to be Joey the Riolu.

Joey: Let's take Francis to the base to help him out.

Spark: Who's that over there.

Joey: Im not sure but it looks like a human.

Spark: She is holding a letter addressed to Team Gamestars(Our team name).

Joey: Hi, can I see that letter you are holding?

?: Sure you can.

Joey: It says:

Dear Team Gamestars,

Hi, my name is Kat. I am from Planet Reach and I would like to join your team as a card holder( Yellow cards and Red cards). I can be a great Ref for the battles. By the way, I know a lot about Francis the Snivy. He is a big fan of mine.

Joey to Spark: Wow. What do you think?

Spark: Come on. She is pretty cool to have as a ref.

Joey to Kat: Welcome to the team Kat.

Kat: Thank you very much.

Joey: How do you know a lot about Francis the Snivy?

Kat: Why don't we save it for the next chapter?

Joey: Ok.

Next chapter highlights: We have the story behind Kat from Planet Reach and Francis the Snivy(Of course they will be talking while Francis is unconscious), Plus a game preview/review day. We have a preview of the upcoming game Call of duty WW3(MW3) and a review of the game Driver: San Francisco(DEMO). Here are the items we collected( -1/2 pok'e for Francis fainting)

Items:

Oran berries(2)

Reviver seeds(3)

Max Elixer(1)

Pok'e total: 190-1/2= 95

Blacksterops1025: Here is the Chapter again in Filipino **I do not own anything **

Blacksterops1025: Maligayang pagdating bumalik sa ikalawang kabanata ng kuwentong ito. Ako kabanata 2, magkakaroon ng misteryo piitan pagbubukas up sa Los ng lagi, kami ay may Kat mula sa Halo Abutin ang pagsali sa kuwentong ito (ang tanging tao sa kuwentong ito). Din ako ng isang laro na pagsusuri para sa Mario Galaxy sa. Hindi ko sariling anumang bagay.  
>Snivy ang babae ng panahon: Magandang umaga Los Angeles. 10:00 Ito ay sa isang maaraw na umaga ng Lunes. Ang taya ng panahon Ngayon ay pagtawag para sa mga malinaw na himpapawid at highs sa mas mababang 80 ng. Ngayong gabi ang forecast ay pagtawag para sa isang gabi ng labanan sa lungsod ng labanan (ang aming pangunahing istadyum para sa mga laro labanan). Kami ay pagtawag para sa mga malinaw na himpapawid sa 55 freeway heading na may lows sa mas mababang 60 ng. Iyan ay ang iyong panahon para sa sa ngayon.<br>Joey: Nice na araw para sa isang training session sa Francis ang Snivy.  
>Ako: Oo naman ay. Hinahayaan-play.<br>Pikachu: Maligayang pagdating sa koponan Francis ang Snivy.  
>Ako: Salamat. Sa pamamagitan ng ang paraan, kung ano ang iyong pangalan?<br>Pikachu: Ang pangalan ko ay dagitab.  
>Me: Masaya akong makilala kayo.<br>Pikachu: Ano ang gumagalaw kilala mo?  
>Ako: talim ng dahon, dahon ng labaha, dahon bagyo, at isang ilipat na natuklasan.<br>Dagitab: Cool. Siguro kung ano na ang huling ilipat ay.  
>Ako: Makikita mo ito sa lalong madaling panahon.<br>Dagitab: Kahapon, scored isang knockout at nagbigay sa amin ng isang manalo. Ikaw ay kumita Pok'e pera bawat laro na namin manalo. Namin ang lahat kahit na kumita ng pera para sa isang pagkawala bilang. Sa ngayon, kumita ka ng 400 Pok'e para sa store.  
>Ako: Salamat.<br>Dagitab: Hindi, salamat sa iyo.  
>Blacksterops1025: Ang gabay sa scoring ang mga battles ay bukas<br>Pok'e nakuha  
>Francis: 400<br>Dagitab: 350  
>Joey: 250<br>Dagitab: Sigurado ka na handa na para sa sa unang araw ng pagsasanay para sa isang piitan misteryo?  
>Ako: Oo ako<br>Joey: Hinahayaan pumunta.  
>Pikachu: tree ay isang mahusay na-target para sa iyo. Subukang gamitin ang dahon dahon.<br>Me: Ok  
>Ang talim ng dahon sa isang tree ay kumita sa amin ng 40 pok'e.<br>Pikachu: Nice hit. Sa na hit, ikaw ay handa na para sa isang piitan. Ang aming unang piitan ay Ice gumuho sa downtown LA. Handa ka na?  
>Ako: Yup, pinapayagan pumunta.<br>Joey: ko bang pumunta makakuha ng kotse sa drive sa amin.  
>Dagitab: Ok<br>(10 min huli)  
>Joey: Hinahayaan pumunta.<br>Dagitab: Ok.  
>(Sa 10 Freeway)<br>Me: Siguro whats maaga?  
>Dagitab: masyadong Akin.<br>Joey: Hayaan ang maghanda sa labanan sa lalong madaling panahon.  
>(Sa 55 malawak na daanan ng pasukan)<br>Joey: Halos doon guys  
>Dagitab: OK<br>(Paglabas sa paraan ng gumuho)  
>Joey: Narito kami.<br>Dagitab: Hayaan ang labanan sa Koffing at Zubat.  
>Joey: Ang tungkol sa oras.<br>(1 palapag)-RPG Battle mode  
>Napili up ng isang Oran baya.<br>Gumagamit ng tilamsik Thunder bolt.  
>Shellos ay tumatagal ng 30 pinsala at ay bagsak.<br>Francis ay nakakakuha ng 10 EXP, nakakakuha ng tilamsik 15 EXP, nakakakuha ng Joey 10 EXP  
>Joey hahanapin ang mga hagdan sa 2nd palapag.<br>(2 palapag)  
>Napili up 20 Pok'e<br>Napili up 20 Pok'e  
>Napili up 70 Pok'e<br>Francis gumagamit ng dahon bagyo.  
>Shellos (bughaw) ay tumatagal ng 60 HP pinsala at ay bagsak.<br>Francis ay nakakakuha ng 25 EXP, tilamsik makakakuha ng 20 EXP, Joey ay nakakakuha ng 20 EXP.  
>Napili up ng isang Reviver buto<br>Napili up 30 Pok'e  
>Hahanap ng Francis sa hagdan upang pumunta sa ika-3 palapag<br>(3 palapag)  
>Napili up ng isang Pecha baya<br>Napili up 10 Pok'e  
>Napili up 20 Pok'e<br>Napili up ng isang marahas na buto  
>Napili isang Oran isang itlog ng isda<br>Napili up ng isang I-wrap ang kalahati ng  
>Napili up ng isang Escape globo.<br>Francis mahanap ang mga hagdan na pagpunta sa ang panghuling palapag  
>(4 sahig)<br>Tilamsik gumagamit ng bakal buntot  
>Arnorith tumatagal ng 20 pinsala<br>Francis atake sa labaha dahon  
>Arnorith ay tumatagal ng 30 pinsala at ay bagsak<br>Francis makakakuha ng 30 (Level up sa Level 6) EXP, tilamsik ang mga nakakakuha 25 EXP (Antas ng hanggang sa antas 6), Joey ay nakakakuha ng 25 EXP  
>(Level up sa Level 6)<br>Napili up ng isang Reviver buto  
>Napili up 20 Pok'e<br>Napili isang Max Exlxier  
>Francis hahanapin ang mga hagdan na humahantong sa huling labanan<br>Blacksterops1025: namin ng pahinga upang suriin ang Mario Galaxy 2. Hindi ko sariling anumang bagay.  
>Mario Galaxy 2 ay isang 2 player co-op batay pakikipagsapalaran laro sa pamamagitan ng Nintendo. Ito laro ko bang sabihin ay ok lang. Ang mga graphics ay cool na ngunit minsan controller ay Lag at hindi tumugon. Ang antas na disenyo ay cool na ngunit, ang ilang mga beses kung pupunta ka sa likod ng isang bagay, maaari itong makagulo mong ganap. Pangkalahatan, ang laro na ito ay gumagana upang subukan upang dalhin sa amin pabalik sa play ang wii na sistema. Mas gusto kong manatili sa Xbox 360. Ang larong ito ay makakakuha ng isang 4 sa 5.<br>At ngayon bumalik sa pagtatapos ng kabanata na ito (Kat ay lilitaw sa susunod na Kabanata)  
>Joey: Narito kami ay<br>Dagitab: Hinahayaan magawa ito.  
>Koffing: Hindi ka ng mga guys muli. Sino ang na Snivy doon tilamsik? Ang iyong kasintahan? (Tumatawa)<br>Dagitab: Im Mad sa pagtawag sa kanya ng aking kasintahan. Kami ay manalo.  
>Zubat: Hindi sa aking relos. Hayaan ang labanan.<br>(Boss Battle vs Zubat at Koffing)  
>Zubat atake tilamsik sa kagat<br>Tilamsik natatanggap 0 pinsala  
>Francis atake Zubat sa labaha dahon<br>Zubat tumatagal ng 30 pinsala  
>Koffing atake Lahat ng mga opponents na may lason gas.<br>Joey natatanggap 0 pinsala  
>Tilamsik na natatanggap ng walang pinsala<br>Francis na natatanggap ng 10 pinsala + Poisoned  
>Francis atake sa labaha dahon<br>Zubat ay tumatagal ng 40 pinsala at ay bagsak  
>Francis makakakuha ng 40 Pok'e at 30 EXP<br>Tilamsik ang makakakuha ng 20 Pok'e at 25 EXP  
>Joey earns 20 EXP<br>Francis ay tumatagal ng 10 pinsala sa pamamagitan ng ang epekto ng lason.  
>Tilamsik atake Koffing sa pamingwit<br>Koffing tumatagal ng 20 pinsala  
>Joey atake sa Force Palm<br>Koffing tumatagal ng 5 pinsala  
>Francis atake sa dahon bagyo<br>Koffing tumatagal ng 10 pinsala  
>Francis ay tumatagal ng 10 pinsala sa pamamagitan ng ang epekto ng lason<br>Dagitab: Francis mo ok?  
>Francis: Oo.<br>Dagitab: Narito ang isang Pecha ...  
>Koffing: Berry para sa akin!<br>Koffing steals ang Pecha baya na ment para sa Francis.  
>Joey: Bigyan ito ngayon !<br>Koffing: O ano!  
>Joey: tilamsik, kumuha handa na upang gamitin na bulsa ng sa iyo para sa ilang mga card<br>Dagitab: nakuha mo ito.  
>Koffing sinasadya throws ang Pecha baya papunta Francis. Tilamsik ay hindi pagkagusto ito. Dagitab ay ang sipol at blows ito. Francis ang Snivy faints at ngayon kami ay pagpunta upang makakuha ng isang card para sa unang pagkakataon sa kuwentong ito. Pikachu kalagayan sa Koffing naghahanap ng baliw at para sa magandang dahilan. Siya ay palatandaan ng isang pulang card na may pangalan Koffing sa ito na nangangahulugan na Koffing ay ngayon sa laro. (Ito ay aking FIFA 12 Reference). Sa pamamagitan ng isang pulang card sa libro. Mukhang labanan ito ay lamang tungkol sa higit sa at ang MVP ng laro na ito ay na ang Joey ang Riolu.<br>Joey: Magpahinga Francis sa ang batayang upang makatulong sa kanya.  
>Dagitab: Sino na banda roon.<br>Joey: Im hindi sigurado ngunit ito mukhang isang tao.  
>Dagitab: Siya ay humahawak ng isang sulat na direksiyon sa Gamestars Team (pangalan ng aming koponan).<br>Joey: Hi, ang maaari kong makita ang sulat na iyon ay hawak mo?  
>?: Oo maaari mong.<br>Joey: sabi ni:  
>Minamahal Team Gamestars,<br>Hi, ang aking pangalan ay Kat. Ako ay mula sa Planet Abutin at Gusto ko upang sumali sa iyong koponan bilang isang may-ari ng card (Yellow card at Red card). Ko ay isang mahusay na Ref para sa battles. Sa pamamagitan ng ang paraan, alam ko ng maraming tungkol sa Francis ang Snivy. Siya ay isang malaking tagahanga ng mga mina.  
>Joey sa dagitab: Wow. Ano sa tingin ninyo?<br>Dagitab: Halika sa. Siya ay medyo cool na upang magkaroon ng isang Ref.  
>Joey sa Kat: Maligayang pagdating sa koponan ng Kat.<br>Kat: Maraming salamat sa inyo.  
>Joey: Paano mo alam ng maraming tungkol sa Francis ang Snivy?<br>Kat: Bakit hindi namin i-save ang mga ito para sa susunod na kabanata?  
>Joey: Ok.<br>Susunod na kabanata highlight: Mayroon namin ang kuwento sa likod ng Kat mula sa Planet Saklaw at Francis ang Snivy (Siyempre sila ay pakikipag-usap habang Francis ay walang malay), Plus isang laro preview / pagsusuri araw. Mayroon kaming isang preview ng mga paparating na laro ng Tawag ng tungkulin WW3 (MW3) at ng isang pagrepaso ng ang laro Driver: San Francisco (demo). Narito ang mga item na aming nakolekta (-1 / 2 pok'e para sa Francis nahimatay)  
>Item:<br>Oran berries (2)  
>Reviver buto (3)<br>Max Elixer (1)  
>Pok'e kabuuan: 190-12 = 95


	3. The next dungeon

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to chapter 3 and the last chapter before the winter. The story will continue in the winter. In this chapter, we have the story of Kat and Francis the Snivy, We have a new dungeon to plan in along with Kat. I also have a new segment starting this chapter called fail crunchers ( A segment to help players avoid fails for Halo Reach and other games) **Game on! I don't own anything.**

Script mode

Joey: So Kat, How do you know Francis the Snivy?

Kat: Well, it all started in the labatory where he turned into a Snivy. I was trying to save him. .

Spark: I see

Kat: I came here through a teleporter.

Spark: Cool. I wish we had those.

Kat: Ok lets battle. Lets play.

Spark: What are we playing today.

Kat: How about FIFA 12?

Spark: Ok

Kat: For every goal you score, you have to tell me how you met Francis the Snivy.

Spark: Same goes for you Kat.

(Kat and Spark head to the living room to start their FIFA 12 game)

Kat: I will use Kansas City

Spark: I will use LA Galaxy.

( This is the Pokemon edition of FIFA 12)

Announcer: Welcome to the Home Deport Center. I am Riolu along side with my partner for commentary is Lucario. It's a beautiful day for some football.

Lucario: Exactly right.

Riolu: They have started this game with Pikachu controlling the ball from the LA Galaxy. Nice pass to Buizel who goes for goal. GOALLLL! LA Galaxy!

Spark: Now, Kat. Its time for your first fact about Francis the Snivy.

Kat: He is a big fan of Halo Reach.

Spark: Cool to know

(Meanwhile in Las Vegas)

Koffing: What are we going to do now?

Zubat: I don't know.

Koffing: We can use Francis the Snivy for our experiment

Zubat: Great idea

( Back to Los Angeles where Kat and Spark are in the last 2 munities of the game. Kat is leading by one goal which the score is 4-3)

Spark: Watch this move.

Riolu: Pikachu to Buizel. Buizel heads in for Goal. GOALLLL! LA Galaxy.

Kat: Francis the Snivy was a great person to have as a friend.

Spark: Great fact

Kat: It's a tie.

Spark: It is

(In my room)

Zorua from action 12 news: We have a new dungeon for you guys to explore. Its called beach cave and is located off the 409 freeway.

Joey: Cool news. Looks like Francis is about wake up.

Spark: Good game Kat.

Kat: Same to you

Joey: Good timing you guys. New dungeon discovered.

Spark: Cool.

Joey: Francis just woke up so…

Spark: Lets play.

(There are only 2 floors but don't be fooled by how many floors there are.)

(1st floor)

Picked up 60 Pok'e

Picked up 90 Pok'e

Picked up 100 Pok'e

Joey uses force palm

Pollywirll takes 40 damage and is defeated

Francis gains 20 EXP, Spark gains 20 EXP, Joey gains 25 EXP

Joey finds stairs going to the final floor.

(2nd floor)

Picked up 80 pok'e

Picked up 100 pok'e

Joey finds the stairs to the boss battle

Blacksterops1025: We will go to a break with a fail cruncher for Halo Reach. **I do not own anything**

Todays fail cruncher is on the map cage. If you use the move evade on a ramp, 100% of the time you will over shoot it. So please do not roll on this map with evade.

Now back to the conclusion of this chapter…

Spark: Were at a battle field that is like a football stadium.

Joey: Yes it is

?: Who dares go into our stadium.

Spark: Who goes there

Shinx: It is I the thunder Queen. Shinx. I know a lot about your team especially that green and yellow Snivy over there.

Me: How do you know me?

Shinx: You are going to see how.

Spark: Lets do this.

Kat: Im back to my ref job.

(Boss Battle VS Thunder Queen Shinx)

Kat: The boss battle between Team Gamestars and Thunder queen is about to play.

Joey uses force palm on the 20 yard line

Shinx takes 40 damage and is sent flying to the 50 yard line.

Spark uses iron tail

Shinx takes 20 damage and is sent to the 30 yard line

Francis attacks with leaf blade

Shinx takes 50 damage and is sent to the touch down area.

Kat: Team Gamestars win a free attack.

Francis uses leaf blade

Shinx takes 70 damage from the free attack.

Kat: Team Gamestars switch to defense

Scoreboard:

Gamestars:

Damage Taken: 0

Damage Delt: 160

Shinx attacks Joey with Thunder bolt

Francis Blocks that attack

(2nd down- Shinx)

Shinx attacks Francis with Thunderbolt

Joey returns the favor by blocking the attack

(3rd down- Shinx)

Shinx attacks Francis from behind

Kat: Off side!- Shinx

Francis takes 20 damage from the offside move

20 yard penalty-Shinx(4th down)

(4th down)

Shinx attacks Joey with Shadow ball

Francis intercepts that attack and attacks Shinx

Shinx takes 100 damage +20 for the interception(120 damage taken)

Francis takes 100-60 for making the interception-20 for attacking(20 damage taken)

Kat: Team Gamestars switch to offense

Scoreboard: Team Gamestars

Damage Delt:160+120=280

Damage Taken: 20

Players in danger of fainting:1

-Francis has 20 Hp left

(1st down- Gamestars)

Joey attacks Shinx with Force palm

Shinx takes 50 damage and is sent straight to the 20 yard line.

(1st down-Gamestars)

Francis attacks Shinx with leaf blade backwards

Shinx got the blade and hits Francis from behind again

Kat: OFF-Sides!- Shinx. The faint will count but no points thanks to the off sides

Spark: Yes, Offsides!

Kat: Red card- Shinx

Spark: Yes! Game over- Gamestars win.

Final Scoreboard:

Damage delt: 330

Damage taken: 50

Players fainted:

Francis the Snivy

Blacksterops1025: This story is NOT over. This story will continue in the winter….


	4. OC Sign ups

Blacksterops1025**: I do not own anything!** Hello, I am back…. But this is not a chapter. This is a OC sign up list area. Starting in the winter, we will have a good side and a dark side and a neutral side( Just like in Red VS Blue in Halo way point). Here is what you will need for the story:

1) Character name + Pokemon

2) Side taking: Green (Good) yellow (Neutral) or Red (Evil)

3) Personality

4) Did you touch a ninetales tail?

**Example of my character in the story:**

1)Francis the Snivy

2) Green side

3) Francis the Snivy is kind and nice. He is a perfect hero on team Gamestars.

4)Francis did not touch a ninetales tail, but will in this story(Spoiler Alert!)

That's all for now. I will keep everyone posted on the changes for the story starting this winter. Please enjoy and have a nice weekend.


	5. Francis the Snivy Injured hard Part 1

Blacksterops1025: Welcome back to the story (Every Friday or Saturday I will update my story). In this chapter its really going to heat up as we see rivalries form, new characters, and new dungeons. We have Cosmo the Mudkip in this chapter. We also have the start of my version of Red VS Blue for pokemon. Here are the teams so far: **I do not own anything! **

**Team Green (Team Gamestars):**

Francis the Snivy (Hero)

Joey the Riolu

Spark the Pikachu

Cosmo the Mudkip (NEW)

Kat from Halo Reach (REF)

**Team Yellow (Neutral Players):**

None as of this point: Please refer to Chapter 4 for the OC sign ups to get in on this story. To get in on the story, put your character name, and color to join.

**Team Red (Bad Guys):**

Koffing

Zubat

And with that said, let's see what happened last time (before I said that this story was going to continue in the winter).

Previously on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Francis the Snivy:

We had an altercation between team Gamestars and the Thunder Queen Shinx. The Thunder queen had one target, Francis the Snivy. Team Gamestars went into battle with the thunder queen. In the first half, Team Gamestars had their way with an early lead. Shinx wanted to play rough and attacks Francis from behind, but Kat says we are not having that in this game by giving Shinx the off sides. The off-sides became the winning moment for the gamestars as Shinx attacks Francis from behind again. Kat was so mad that she gave Shinx the red card along with the off sides. Our first order of business for this chapter is what happened after Francis the Snivy fainted, for that we start with Spark….

**Script mode:**

Spark: We need to take Francis to the Pokemon Center fast.

Joey: Ok

Kat: Whats up guys?

Joey: Not much

Kat: Ok then, we will talk latter.

Joey: OK

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to episode 1 of Green Vs Red: Francis gets injured hard part 1. Kat will start scene 1…

Kat: Whats up Spark?

Spark: I heard we have a new teammate.

Kat: Who is it?

Spark: Its Cosmo the Mudkip

Kat: Cool. How is Francis doing?

Spark: He is um…..

Kat: Um what…

Spark: You see, he has been unconscious for…

Kat: For….

Spark: 43.90 minuites (make it 44 if you round it up)

Kat: What did you just say!

Spark: I said 44 minutes OK!

Kat: Ok, let's go meet Cosmo the Mudkip.

Spark and Joey: Ok!

(Team Gamestars(-1) goes to meet Cosmo the Mudkip))

Cosmo: Hi, nice to meet you guys. How are you today?

Spark: I'm good. I'm spark and my partner is Kat and Joey the Riolu.

Cosmo: I'm good. I see someone is missing from the group.

Kat: Yup, you are correct on that. What else do you have?

Cosmo: Can I join your team?

Spark: Neither me, Kat ,or Joey is the leader but if I was Francis the Snivy…

Kat: Welcome to the team Cosmo!

Cosmo: Thank you.

Spark: Lets go to game star square to help Francis out.

Team: Ok.

Blacksterops1025: It's Break time with today's fail cruncher… **I do not own anything!**

Toda's fail cruncher is for Mario Galaxy 2's Green star #1 challenge for the Hunted Halls Galaxy. The first green star is beneath the ledge in the beginning( where the bonus zone is). Most of the fails happen if you long jump from the moving platform, jump off, or you forgot to spin. Here is how to do the fail cruncher. When you go to the edge of the platform, make sure Mario is holding on to the platform. Next, make him fall off. Then at the right time, spin to get the star. Good luck.

Now back to the injury conclusion of the chapter….let's start off with Zubat from team Evil ones….

Zubat: All right, now that you are here, lets make sure you know what to do.

?: Ok

Koffing: Make sure you injure him

?: Ok

(Back to where Pikachu is…)

Spark: ALERT! Francis is in danger as of this moment.

Cosmo: NO WAY! Spark, I hope it was just a typo.

Spark: I have a text message form gamestars Incorporated that Francis the Snivy is in danger.

Kat: Where at?

Spark: Nightmare forest (New dungeon)

Cosmo: OH NO! I just finished a mission there. Pokemon go there for treasure and when they come back, they are seriously injured or they come out sick.

Kat: We better hurry before something bad happens.

Spark: There are 10 floors( I will cover the first 3 floors this week)

Kat: Lets go..

(Nightmare forest-1st floor)RPG battle mode

Spark uses Iron tail

Oddish takes 30 damage and is defeated

Spark gains 20 EXP, Joey gains 20 EXP

Picked up 300 Pok'e

Joey finds stairs to the next floor

(2nd floor)

Picked up 300 pok'e

Picked up 10 Pok'e

Picked up an oran berry

Joey finds stairs to the next floor.

(3rd floor- 1st boss area)

Spark: This stadium looks like a basketball court.

?: HAHAHAHAHA! I GOT YA NOW!

Spark: who is there?

Lucario: It is I the aura king, Lucario.

Joey: (shy) Hello there.

Lucario: If you want to see your Snivy friend Francis again, come and battle me… Kat, are you going to be the ref for this battle?

Kat: Of course. Let's play

(1st boss of 3, Team Gamestars VS Lucario)

Kat: First to Act: Spark

Spark uses iron tail at the half court line

Lucario takes 30 damage and is sent to the 3 point line

Joey uses shadow ball

Lucario intercepts it and attacks Spark but missed the target

Lucario attacks Spark using Aura sphere

Spark uses his tail to intercept the attack and deals 100 damage to Lucario who is sent to the out of bounce line.

Kat: Team gamestars with the free attack

Spark uses Thunder bolt and deals 50 damage to Lucario

Kat: Team gamestars switch to defense

Lucario attacks spark with Aura Sphere

(Joey is playing as a guard)

Joey intercepts the attack by taking 100 damage and dealing 200 damage to Lucario ( What a defensive play by Joey)

Kat: Team gamestars switch to offence, Joey fainted. It's 1 on 1.

Spark can win with one attack..

Spark attacks with Iron tail

Lucario takes 60 damage and is defeated.

Blacksterops1025: Coming up on next week's chapter, part 2 of Francis the Snivy gets injured hard. We have floors 4-6, and is Gengar up to no good with Francis the Snivy? Find out next week…


	6. Francis the Snivy Injured hard Part 2

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to part 2 of Red Vs Blue Episode 1: Francis the Snivy injured hard. In this chapter, we will have floors 4-6 of nightmare forest; we also have a fail cruncher for the game Mario Galaxy 2, and is Gengar a rival of our new Oc by the name of Katie the Servine? Only this chapter will tell. **Game On! I don't own anything. Lots of Spoilers for later chapters ahead. No Fail Cruncher this chapter.**

(Nightmare Forest- 4th floor)

Spark: What is that over there?

? Francis the Snivy is here

Spark: Who is that?

? Bonjour (Hello in French), my name is Katie the Servine

Kat: Hi Katie, my name is Kat, and Francis is in trouble.

Katie: Can I join your team?

Spark: Of course

(Let's Play RPG Mode)

Spark finds stairs to the next floor

(5th floor)

Nightmare Forest is full of surprises especially this floor, what is it? It's Darkrai Vs Katie the Servine (Spoiler for the Halloween edition chapter).

Katie: That's him, that's Darkrai.

Spark: No WAY!

Joey: You guys better be careful with him around.

Darkrai: HAHAHAHHA! What's up Katie!

Katie: DARKRAI! DON'T WHAT'S UP ME!

Darkrai; So I see, you made some new friends.

Katie: Yeah so, you have my best friend with you!

Spark: Don't tell me

Katie: It is Spark, Francis the Snivy is in trouble.

Kat: Battle Time?

Katie: Oh yeah it is on!

Darkrai: If you lose Katie, your friend is mine ( Epic Spoiler for the next part which is on the next chapter))) )

Kat; Lets Play the game you two. First to act (Katie)

Katie uses Leaf Blade

Darkrai takes 40 damage

Darkrai uses shadow force and disappears into the Shadows

Katie is trying to figure out where darkrai is going to hit.

Darkrai hits Katie from behind

Kat: Good hit Darkrai However, you are OFF SIDE!

Katie takes 100 damage from the move

Kat: Yellow Card- Darkrai

Katie: That…is..one….yellow….card. One… more…

Spark: Katie, you ok?

Katie: Yeah… ready to…. Battle…for …. my….best…friend.

Katie uses Absorb

Darkrai takes 10 damage

Katie gains 5 HP

Darkrai uses Shadow force

Spark: Darkrai is a total cheater

Joey: If Katie faints now, were in complete trouble.

Darkrai attacks Katie

Katie takes 90 damage

Spark: KATIE! NON!(No in french)

Darkrai: Francis the Snivy is mine and Ninetales will take him away to a place that you can't find him!( EPIC SPOILER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER)

Katie: Not on my best friend. I will never let you do that.

Kat, Joey, and Spark: You go girl!

Blacksterops1025: What is Darkrai planning for Francis the Snivy? Where will Ninetales take Francis the Snivy? Will Francis the Snivy survive this era of Ninetales and Darkrai? Find out this Thursday. Note:** Sorry for the delay for this chapter. There is a lot of blood and violence in the next chapter. Readers please be advised.**

**Today's review challenge: Ninetales will take Francis the Snivy to someplace that the Team cannot find him. Your challenge is to come up with 3 choices of places. I will pick a place that is hard to find.**

**The deadline for the challenge is tomorrow at 10 pm. The chapter will be posted on Thursday at 3:30PM. Good Luck.**


	7. RvBFrancis is in Danger part 1

**Blacksterops1025:** Welcome back to the next chapter of this story. There is a lot of blood and violence in this chapter especially between Francis the Snivy and Darkrai. Let's Play, **I don't own anything. Fail Crunchers will be delayed until next week!**

Morning Radio: Ooh California,… From Malibu, Hollywood I'm feeling you too…( From Ohm California by Wes Quave)

(Kat was singing this song while Katie was trying to tell her to get back on track)

Katie: Can you stop singing Kat. We are trying to save my best friend here!

Kat: Santa Monica, I'm feeling you too…

Katie: Spark, you ready?

Spark: Let's go already

(Meanwhile with Francis the Snivy and Darkrai)

Darkrai: Do you surrender now!

Me: No, not even close. Your report card shows that you have straight Fails. So HAHHAHHAHA!

Darkrai: You will pay for this…

Me: Let's Play, Cosmo, can you be referee please.

Cosmo: Of course

Blacksterops1025: Lots of Blood Ahead. Readers be advised.

Darkrai gets ready

Cosmo: First to act(Francis)

Francis uses leaf storm

Darkrai takes 30 damage

Darkrai uses nightmare

Francis: Sorry!(Moves out of the way)

Francis takes 0000 damage

Francis attacks with a new move: A move only I can use as a Snivy. Shadow ball

Darkrai takes 50 damage

Darkrai uses Shadow ball

Francis takes 10 damage

Francis uses Razor Leaf

Darkrai takes 60 damage

Blacksterops1025: That was the easy part. Coming up is part two(Blood is in parts 2 and 3)

(Katie and Spark are watching the battle live)

Spark: GO Francis GO!

Katie: Come on my Friend, I believe in you!

(Lucario, who we fought earlier joined in to cheer for their new hero)

Lucario: GO Francis GO!

(Back to the battle)

Darkrai uses Shadow Force

Spark: CHEATER

LUCARIO: TOTAL CHEATER

Darkrai attacks

Francis takes 100X2=200

Cosmo: OFF SIDES- Darkrai

Francis gains 20 HP back

Spark: DARKRAI IS A CHEATER!

Katie: COME ON FRANCIS!

Spark: Katie, do you see what I see on Francis's left leg?

Katie: OH NO WAY!

Kat: Care for a care package?

Katie: Yes please.

Blacksterops1025: What is on Francis the Snivy's left leg? Was this part of Darkrai's plan? Find out next Friday or Saturday. Fail Crunchers return next week along with a new segment called FIFA Goals(A segment with my best goals of the week). Until next week, stay alert, and stay focused.


	8. The battles continue to escalate

Blacksterops1025: Welcome back to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter:

The conclusion to the battle between Francis the Snivy and Darkrai

The new segment called FIFA Goals

The return of Fail Crunchers

Stay tuned for a very special double OC debut(Next Chapter)

I don't own anything. Game on!

**Script mode**

Kat: Are you ready to watch the battle?

Katie: Of course, lets watch

(All of the characters are watching the battle live….Now lets return you to that battle where we left off from.)

Flashback from our previous Chapter:

Cosmo: OFF SIDES- Darkrai

Francis gains 20 HP back

Spark: DARKRAI IS A CHEATER!

Katie: COME ON FRANCIS!

Spark: Katie, do you see what I see on Francis's left leg?

Katie: OH NO WAY!

Kat: Care for a care package?

Katie: Yes please.

(We now return live)

Katie: He's bleeding.

Kat: No way.

Katie: Send a care package please.

Spark: Ok.

(At the battle area)

Darkrai: HAHAHAHHA! YOU THINK YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS CAN STOP ME! WELL YOUR'E WRONG!

Me: Well, let's see about that

(RPG Battle mode)

Cosmo: Lets play on!

Darkrai uses Shadow ball

Francis intercepts that and attacks Darkrai

Darkrai takes 60 damage.

Francis attacks with leaf blade

Darkrai takes 70 damage

(Reaction period)

Katie: Nice double play

(Return live)

Darkrai attacks using Shadow force

Francis uses leaf blade

Darkrai takes 80 damage

(Reaction period)

Kat: Wow, he's good.

Katie: Great move Francis!

(Return live)

Darkrai: You will pay for that

Me: Let's see

Darkrai uses Shadow force

Me: Here we go again!

Francis uses Razor leaf

Darkrai takes 20 damage and then attacks Francis

Cosmo: OFF-Sides! – Attack Sequence foul on Darkrai. You may not attack a player after the defending player has attacked. Francis the Snivy gets 2 free attacks.

Francis uses Leaf blade and Shadow ball together

Darkrai takes 120 damage

Current Scoreboard (By Hp left)

Darkrai: 300

Francis: 1.90 (2)

(Reaction period)

Katie: Francis is in trouble.

Spark: I agree

Katie: If Francis faints now… Get ready for a double chapter (This would include a winning chapter and a losing chapter) oh and don't forget Fail Crunchers!

Joey: What are Fail Crunchers?

Spark: It's a segment where the author (Blacksterops1025) tells gamers how not to fail in games.

Kat: When does it start?

Spark: Right now!

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to this week's Fail Cruncher. For this week, it will be on FIFA 12. Let's see on how not to get a yellow card or red card. To make sure you don't get a yellow card, make sure you don't tackle players from behind. Another option is don't abuse the push/pull defense (if you are too aggressive on it, you could be called for a foul plus a card. Good Luck!

(Returning to Reaction Period)

Joey: That was an interesting Fail cruncher

Katie: Let's hope that Francis the Snivy is all right….

Blacksterops1025: Francis the Snivy is too close to fainting at this moment. What will happen to Francis when two new characters (Suyapa the Pikachu- my friend wants to be in the story , and Kavi the Servine- thanks to Snivytrainer) join the fight. Before we go, it's time for FIFA Goals: I don't own anything:

Commentator: L. Messi with the ball, looking for the goal. He strikes for goal! He got it.(The game was tied at 1-1 and I won in shootouts.

Next chapter up tomorrow as a makeup chapter for last week.


	9. The battle is over finally

Blacksterops1025: Welcome back to the next chapter of this story. In this chapter:

Suyapa the Pikachu and Kavi the Servine join the injured Francis the Snivy.

Fail Cruncher: Halo Reach (Avoiding Betrayals)

FIFA Goals; Last night's goal of the day

**Here we go! Game On! Blood in this Chapter between Francis the Snivy and Darkrai!**

Previously on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Francis the Snivy:

The fight has entered the second day as Francis the Snivy is bleeding badly and now is in danger of not just fainting, but as a "spoiler for this chapter" getting seriously injured. Lets return you live starting with the reaction period…( Some words are in French but I have translated them)

(Reaction Period)

Katie and Kat: FRANCIS NON!(No in French)

Joey: A' demain (See you tomorrow) what is the Shooting about?

Kat: Watch the screen

Joey: pas possible!(NO way!). FRANCIS NO!

?: Is this team gamestars?

Kat: Yes it is.

? Je mappele's Suyapa la Pikachu (My name is Suyapa the Pikachu)

Kat: Im Kat. Je te presente Katie la Servine, Joey la Riolu, Spark la Pikachu.( I present to you Katie the Servine, Joey the Riolu, and Spark the Pikachu).

Suyapa: Merci ( Thank you).

Kat: No problem

Suyapa: Where is Francis the Snivy Kat?

Kat: If you would like to watch the battle with us, you would see Francis the Snivy.

(Suyapa can't believe what she see's)

Suyapa: OH NO, FRANCIS! I want to help out.

Kat, Joey, Spark, Lucario: We all got the same reaction as you do and you can help him out.

Suyapa: Merci.

Kat: If he faints now…

Suyapa: Are we in trouble?

Kat: We will be.

Suyapa: Merci for the Information

Kat: No problem

(We now return to the battle live as Francis the Snivy is about to make his move. Begin RPG battle mode)Francis has 2(yes 2) Hp left

Francis uses Leaf blade

Darkrai takes 50 damage

Darkrai attacks with Shadow ball

Francis takes( you guessed it) 0 damage

Francis attacks with Shadow ball

Darkrai takes 60 damage

Blacksterops1025: Things are about to go in a bad way…)

Darkrai uses Shadow Force.

(Reaction Period)

All but Suyapa: CHEATER!

Suyapa: What is Shadow Force?

Katie: It's a move that the pokemon Darkrai knows. He disappears into the Shadows to attacks their opponents from behind. The only difference this time is that Francis the Snivy is too weak to battle as this point that if he gets hit right now….

Suyapa: He's a goner right( First time I used goner as a word in this story).

Katie: Your right.

(Return to the live battle)

Darkrai attacks

(Reaction Period)

Katie: FRANCIS FAINTED!

Joey: What are you shouting at? Im doing my home work. HOMEWORK!(:

Katie: HOMEWORK JOEY?. FRANCIS FAINTED! ):

Joey: Oh I get it(NOT!)

Funny time: When Katie yells at Joey. Joey goes to homework as a excuse not to hear her).

Spark: Katie. Look at this again. Do you see what I see? Another leaf blade.

Katie: Maybe Francis was saved by someone! YES!

Suyapa: YEAAAAAAAHHH! Saved by who knows who.

Blacksterops1025: And with that, we go to our Fail cruncher for Halo Reach. Today's fail cruncher is to learn how to avoid betrayals. If you see a green icon on where you are aiming, do not fire because that is an ally or partner. The other way to avoid betrayals is in the matchmaking game Griftball. This fail cruncher will be easy if you make sure during a Griftball game, you look both directions. And now back to the next part of this chapter.

(Returning you to your program already in progress)

Darkrai: HAHAHHAHAHAHA! FRANCIS IS DONE FOR….

?: I DON'T THINK SO! LEAF BLADE ATTACK!

Darkrai takes 500 damage

(Kavi the Servine is in the house, thank you Snivytrainer for letting me use your OC)

Darkrai is finally defeated.

(Reaction Period)

ALL: YES, THEY DID IT! THANK YOU KAVI AND FRANCIS!

Blacksterops1025: And with that, next week on the story. It's Suyapa's birthday and she gets to see Francis the Snivy back, but is Francis Injured? Find out on next week's chapter. To close it, here is my FIFA Goals for this week:

Commentator: Francis for the goal! He's got it(5-0 win)- I made my own virtual pro in FIFA 12.


	10. A new battle is comming Part 1

Blacksterops1025: Welcome back to this next chapter. In this Chapter:

Francis the Snivy is Injured

This will be a short chapter, however, I will update again tomorrow

**Here we go. Game on! I don't own anything! Story mode from now on.**

**(Location: Nightmare forest- 4****th**** floor)**

"They did the impossible!" Kat yelled excitedly as the rest of team gamestars came to watch the television screen showing Francis the Snivy and Kavi the Servine celebrating together.

(Location: Unknown)

"Let's go before Darkrai wakes up" Kavi said to Francis as the two hero's went back to Los Angeles to see the team gamestars again. The duo went their way back to Los Angeles, but somewhere, Francis was being watched.

(Location: Unknown)

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE ME? I DON'T THINK SO. WATCH YOUR BACK.

(Location: Francis's location)

"YAY Freedom" Francis yelled as he and Kavi continued walking with his new friend Kavi. Both of them continued walking until….

"Francis, behind you!" Kavi yelled as he saw something coming toward Francis at around 70 MPH. Francis did not see it coming and got sent flying toward a tree. Francis hits the tree and is severely bleeding. Kavi gets to Francis just before he fainted from blood loss. Kavi picks Francis up the two handed way and gets him to the Pokemon center.

(Location: Team gamestars building- team base)

" Francis is in trouble" Joey said holding hold his I phone. All the other teammates are shocked to hear the news. Today was supposed to be a very special day for team gamestars. It is Suyapa the Pikachu's birthday. She was upset that Francis was in trouble. " What happened? " asked a very concerned Suyapa. " He got hit from behind, went flying into a tree and hits the tree, and he fainted from blood loss" responded Joey. The team was ready to fight who ever did this to their hero. The team was looking for the nearest pokemon center to find Francis.

Blacksterops1025: The next part of this chapter will be up tomorrow.


	11. A new battle is comming part 2

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to part 2 of the last chapter. In part 2:

Francis the Snivy revives after fainting from blood loss

Game Review: Returns next Friday

Fail Crunchers will return next Friday

There will be two new OC's next Chapter

**Here we go! Game on! I do no own anything!**

(Location: Pokemon Center – 1st floor)

"Welcome to Riverside pokemon Center. How may I help you" Nurse Chansey said as she greeted the team gamestars. Joey was really worried about Francis the Snivy. Katie responded to the Chansey" We are looking for a pokemon by the name of Francis the Snivy. Is he in this pokemon center?". The Chansey looked on the Medical board and looked up Francis the Snivy. Chansey said "Yes we do. He is on the 33rd floor. Here is your visitors pass to see your friend". The team was handed their Visitors pass to go to the 33rd floor. The team headed to the elevator.

(Location: Pokemon Center- 33rd floor- Francis the Snivy's room)

Suyapa is beside Francis the Snivy's bed as she hopes that Francis will revive soon. Suyapa was watching some Soccer but the coverage of the game was interrupted by the news broadcast.

(Location- Zorua's News Room)

"Welcome to gamestars news at 6pm. We break the coverage of the Soccer game to bring you an update to what happened earlier today. Francis the Snivy was attacked from behind from an unknown force and was sent straight to the pokemon center after fainting from blood loss. Our live reporter for this story is Frank the Chimchar. He has the latest details".

(Location- Outside the Pokemon center)

"This is what we have for you. The news cameras are not allowed, but we do know that the Paramedics brought Francis the Snivy to the pokemon center when he was unconscious. They also say that Francis is in Critical to Serious condition. Police are on the "crime scene" to investigate what happened. They say that a pokemon who used Shadow Punch, punched him so hard that he got sent flying to a nearby tree. Francis was bleeding badly and he fainted. There were no pokemon other than his friend Kavi to see what happened. Live from outside the pokemon center, Zorua back to you for now.

(Location- Pokemon Center- 33rd floor- Francis the Snivy's Room).

Suyapa has just eaten a cookie while trying to take in what she just heard. She was surprised that the move was Shadow Punch. Suyapa gets a phone call from Kavi. "Hello, Kavi. How are you? Where are you?" Kavi answered "Im coming up to where you are". Suyapa answered " Ok. I will see you soon". After the phone call was finished, Suyapa went to get some water to drink. She see's Kavi and the rest of the team coming to her. Kavi immediately went straight to the room to see his friend. Just as Kavi entered the room, Francis the Snivy revives. The doctor inside the room clears the team to see Francis revive. Kavi will spread what happened to Francis and Suyapa is going to tell new information to the rest of the team.

Blacksterops1025: That's all for this week. Next week:

Francis the Snivy's Birthday

No fail cruncher

No Game review

See you next week.


	12. Happy Birthday Francis the Snivy!

Blacksterops1025: Today is a very special chapter for this story. Its Francis the Snivy's birthday. In this Chapter:

Francis the Snivy's Birthday (Full chapter)

**Here We go Game ON! I don't own anything.**

(Location- Gamestars Building- team base)

Team gamestars are getting ready for a very special day. It was Francis the Snivy's birthday and the team was decorating. Joey was getting very excited as so as the rest of the team. The team was decorating the living room when the news at 10AM came on.

(Location- Zoura's news desk in downtown)

"Welcome to gamestars news at 10. Today is a very special day for one special Snivy. Francis the Snivy is turning 16 years old( 8 years old in pokemon time) today. Team gamestars are in and out of the house as Francis the Snivy is getting discharged from the Riverside Pokemon center. If you can recall why he there, he was attacked from behind from a shadow punch move and was sent flying into a tree where he fainted from blood loss. We have brand new details on the case. Lets go live on the scene with his teammate Kavi from the Pokemon Center being interviewed by Frank".

(Location- Outside Riverside pokemon center)

"We are live outside the pokemon center with Kavi. Now Kavi, how did you know what happened to Francis the Snivy?"- Frank the Chimchar

"Well, as we are walking back from the battle site to the gamestars team base, someone used shadow punch at a fast rate. All of a sudden, Francis was unconscious"- Kavi the Servine

"Ok, now we did get some information on the possible suspects. Its Gengar, Dusknior, and Hunter. They were last spotted near the tree where you found Francis unconscious."- Frank the Chimchar

(Location- Team gamestars base)

The rest of team gamestars finally knew who did the unthinkable to any type of Snivy. Thanks to Frank, they know who to watch for .

(Location- Pokemon center- Francis the Snivy's room)

Suyapa is near Francis's bed as he is still unconscious. She went to get water for herself. Her phone rang and was the nurse. "Hello, this is Suyapa" she said. "Is Francis still unconscious?( This is a set up for the end of the chapter). " Yes he is" answered Suyapa. "OK. I will see you later bye" The nurse said.

(Location- Team gamestars base- living room)

The team is watching some soccer in the living room. The teams are poke friends against poke finders. The game was tied at 3-3 with 1 munite left. Katie bets against Kat that Poke finders will score the goal that will win the game for 500 poke. Kat goes with the bet. Here we go:

"Pikachu for goal. He got it (Poke friends wins)

Kat is so happy that she won the bet and wins 500 poke.

The team sees a ambulance truck pull up. The gamestars hide and stay hidden until Francis the Snivy, Suyapa the Pikachu and Kavi the Servine comes in. Francis just revived. Kavi goes to the lights.( Earier I said that Francis the Snivy was unconscious. Ladies and gentlemen, that was just a set up for this:)

The lights turned on and:

Team Gamestars: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRANCIS THE SNIVY!(:

Francis was so surprised to the greeting. "Thank you"

The team gathered around him and greeted him one by one. As they gathered around the birthday boy, someone was watching….

(Location- unknown)

Gengar is so sick to his stomach that he wants to make sure that Francis the Snivy is used for an experiment. Gengar is now getting ready for what could be an epic battle soon to come.

Blacksterops1025: This was a very special chapter and my real birthday is Tuesday October 25th.


	13. Francis the Snivy VS Ninetales Part 1

Blacksterops1025: Welcome back to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter:

. A love triangle forms between Francis the Snivy, Kavi the Servine, and Suyapa the Pikachu.

. Ninetales shows up between the soccer match that we have to make Francis the Snivy faint.

. Sorry for no game reviews or Fail Crunchers for a while.

. 5 new oc's join team gamestars for this chapter

. Azelf will make an appearance next chapter (thanks to the poll)

. Only chapter with both story mode and script mode

Here we go! Game on! I do not own anything!

(Location- Team Gamestars team base)

The team was very happy that Francis the Snivy is back at home with the team and at full health after the recent attacks. The team spent time together playing games like FIFA 12, and more. One day, the team was outside when Francis got a unexpected phone call. "Hello" Francis said. No one answered on the other line. Francis hangs up on the phone and see's Kavi. Kavi was training for not just a battle, but also for a soccer match we will have later. Suyapa was talking to Kat and to our new characters (Gary the Groudon, Maggie the Pikachu, and Genesis the Jiggilypuff) . They were talking about joining team gamestars and all three said yes to join. The night falls and all players went to their rooms to get to sleep; however, someone was watching Francis the Snivy from a computer.

(Location- Unknown)

"I got you now. You may be a healthy Snivy for now, but come tomorrow HAHAHAHA! It's anything but healthy"

(Location- Team gamestars base)

"Good morning" Kat said to the whole team. The team was ready for the day to start. The news at 8 AM was on.

(Location- Zorua's news desk in Downtown LA)

"Welcome to the 8 AM news. Our top story is breaking news out of Los Angeles. There are multiple cases of pokemon that fainted for an unknown cause. We go live to the scene with Frank the Chimchar with the witness by the name of Katie the Jiggilypuff "(My friend named Katie wants to be in this story).

(Location- Clover Street in Los Angeles)

"That is correct, multiple pokemon fainted but there is no evidence how. I have one witness here. Her name is Katie the Jiggilypuff". - Frank the Chimchar

"I do have a description for all to see. The suspect is a pokemon with tails, and the color is golden. The pokemon is shaped like a fox"- Katie the Jiggilypuff

"There you have it folks. That is a big lead for a suspect. Now back to you for now"

(Location- Team gamestars base)

The team was shocked that something like this would happen. The team is getting prepared for the battle that is coming soon. The soccer match is coming up soon and the team is preparing.

(Location- Gamestars soccer field)

The team is ready on the field for the game. Here is your starting line ups:

**Formation: 4-3-3**

**Front line: **

**Francis the Snivy**

**Suyapa the Pikachu**

**Kavi the Servine**

**Katie the Jiggilypuff**

**1****st**** back line:**

**Kat**

**Katie the Servine**

**Spark the Pikachu**

**2****nd**** backline:**

**Joey the Riolu**

**Cosmo the Mudkip**

**(Mystery Character)**

The opponents are random pokemon (with the exceptions of Ninetales, Gengar, and my former rival from my first story, Serperior). Today's commentators are Riolu and Shaymin.

Script Mode

Riolu: Welcome to today's game from Los Angeles. It is team gamestars and team evil ones. I see that Francis the Snivy is a target for one pokemon.

Shaymin: Ninetales is the suspect from the earlier cases on the news. What will unfold here? We shall see.

LETS GET TO THE KICKOFF!

Riolu: Francis takes the ball first for the team. He passes to Spark. Ninetales gets the ball and passes to Gengar. Gengar uses Shadow Punch on Francis (1st strike). Francis dodges that and steals the ball and passes to Katie the Jiggilypuff. She strikes for Goal; Serperior blocks that and kicks it out to Ninetales. Ninetales passes to Mesprit who strikes for goal but the goalie blocks it and passes to Francis. He passes to Katie the Servine who strikes for goal. Goal!

Shaymin: GOALLLLLLLLLLLL! Katie the Servine from Los Angleles.

The team celebrates with Katie.

Riolu: With that, the score is 1- NIL. Hunter for team evil ones takes the ball. He passes to Gengar, but the ball is intercepted by Francis. Ninetales kicks Francis in the head, but the referee calls "Advantage"( A play where the referee won't call a foul)the ref never saw it. Kat checks on Francis. The referee comes over and now takes back the advantage play and shows a red card to Ninetales. Ninetales argues with the referee and when the referee did not look, Ninetales does the unthinkable to Francis the Snivy. (A/N: Pokemon that are bad never learn their lessons when they face "the nice dudes"). Ninetales sneaks up behind Francis and this happens:

Shaymin was so distracted by the scene on the field that she did not know that Riolu was talking to her.

(Location- On the soccer field- Gamestars Bench)

Team gamestars are hoping that Francis the Snivy is ok but as soon Ninetales wraps his tails around Francis , Suyapa is on the scene( This is a spoiler for my next story where Suyapa is the Hero and Im her partner).

(Suyapa's point of view)

I was watching the scene as Ninetales and squeezing Francis the Snivy to make him faint. This was hard for me to watch. I wanted to use thunderbolt, but Francis will also be damaged. I used volt tackle on Ninetales and it landed. Ninetales dropped Francis for a moment, but as soon I got to him, Ninetales uses Flamethrower on me to make me fall back. Ninetales wraps all his tails around Francis the Snivy. I try one more time to use volt tackle, but Ninetales already squeezed Francis to make him faint.

(Normal point of view- Location- Soccer field- Team bench)

The team bench can't believe what they saw. They did see Suyapa form love with Francis in terms of helping him out. The team saw the referee go to the doctor's area to get Francis off the field, but Ninetales was not having that by attacking Francis the Snivy while he is still unconscious. Both team benches are now separating Francis from Ninetales as hard as they can while trying not to touch the Ninetales tails. …

Blacksterops1025: That's it for this part of the chapter. I will simulate the game to halftime to set it up for the next chapter. Here we go: bold events set up for next chapter

11th munite- GOAL! Suyapa (Team gamestars)

**12****th**** munite- red card Ninetales**

**12****th**** munite – Francis the Snivy faints**

15th munite Red card Gengar

39th munite- GOAL! Katie the Servine (Team Gamestars)

43rd munite- GOAL! Mesprit (Team Evil ones)

45th munite- Half time whistle blows

Score: 2 to 1

The second half is in the next chapter as well as a few more oc's. If you were wondering who the goalie was for team gamestars was, it was Raphael the Monferno. Before I close the chapter, I have breaking news to share with you: There is a possibility that Pokemon Grey could be official. According to several sources, a "" domain name has been registered, but it's too early to tell. Therefore, this week's review challenge is: Do you think the next pokemon game is pokemon grey?" All you have to do is review the chapter and answer the question. Good luck and see you next week.


	14. The Next Battle Looms in the Horizon

Blacksterops1025: Welcome back to the next chapter of the story. In this Chapter:

. The second half of the soccer game

. Serperior and Ninetales vs Francis the Snivy and Suyapa the Pikachu

. Short chapter to set up the next one

. No Fail Cruncher or Game review (Will return next week)

Here we go I don't own anything!

Story Mode

(Location- Gamestars Soccer stadium- Player Chatter)

Team gamestars are down to 10 players while team Evil ones are down to 9 players. Team Gamestars are ready to avenge Francis the Snivy at this point. Lets go to the field action shall we:

Spark the Pikachu passes to Suyapa the Pikachu and tries to go for goal. Serperior blocks it, but Kavi the Servine hits it and GOALLLLLL! Kavi the Servine.

Score is now 3-1

Team evil ones has the ball and Gengar passes to ninetales who goes for goal and misses. Team gamestars has the ball now and Raphael passes to Kavi who passes to Suyapa who passes back to Kavi. Kavi strikes for goal and gets it in

Score is now 4-1

(Location-"Pokemon Center"- Francis the Snivy's room)

Francis the Snivy is still unconscious when deux (Two) nurses walks in to do a "check up". At this point they are talking to each other. Let's go to the live commentary:

Nurse A: His vital signs appear to be normal. He is expected to survive (:

Nurse B: Are you sure? Last time you said that about the last patient we had, he did not survive.):

Nurse A: Im sure this time. This young Snivy is going to survive, besides he's very cute(Aww how nice of you).

(Location- Team gamestars soccer field)

Team gamestars are ahead with the score of 7-6 with 5 minutes to go. Team Evil ones has the ball. Gengar passes to Azelf who goes for goal and gets it.

Score is now tied at 7

(Location- "Pokemon Center"- Francis the Snivy's room)

A/N: This pokemon center turns out to be a fake as the "two nurses" took off their disguises. They happen to be Serperior and Ninetales. Lets go to the live story:

Serperior and Ninetales were ready to make sure that Francis the Snivy stays unconscious for more than 1 week. They did not know that help was on the way for Francis. Ninetales uses flamethrower and was sure to strike until…" I got your back Francis" Suyapa the Pikachu said as she entered the picture. Suyapa was ready to fight Serperior and Ninetales to protect Francis.

Blacksterops1025: The next chapter is up next Friday. What will happen in the battle? Will Francis the Snivy revive to help Suyapa out? Find out next week.


	15. Suyapa, and Kavi VS Team Evil ones

Blacksterops1025: Welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter:

. It's Francis the Snivy (Later on) , Kavi the Servine, Suyapa the Pikachu VS Serperior and Ninetales ( Full chapter)

. Game review: Call of duty Modern Warfare 3

Game ON! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

(Location- Battle field)

Team gamestars are about to battle team evil ones in a two on two contest. The stipulations:

. If Ninetales or Serperior attacks Francis the Snivy while unconscious= Yellow card!

Lets start

Referee is Kat by the way

Kat: First to act is Suyapa the Pikachu!

Suyapa moves to the right to use Volt tackle on Serperior. Serperior takes the hit and is sent flying. Kavi uses leaf blade to help Suyapa finish the combo. Serperior takes a combined total of 60 damage.

Ninetales uses flamethrower on Kavi but Kavi dodges it. Serperior tries to split the defence using leaf blade high in the sky, but is rejected by Suyapa using volt tackle. Serperior takes 30 damage from the counter attack.

Kavi uses leaf blade from the floor and jumps high. Ninetales uses flamethrower from the floor to the sky. Kavi is hit but still hits Ninetales. Suyapa uses volt tackle and hits Serperior who is now in pain.

Suyapa checks on Francis the Snivy who is still unconscious at this point. Serperior see's this "nice" opportunity to attack Francis the Snivy. Kat is watching Serperior as he attacks using absorb. Serperior's absorb seems to be heading straight for Suyapa, but Serperior uses "magic" to curve it to hit Francis. Kat whistles for the yellow card. Serperior does not like it and tries to attack Kat. Suyapa attacks Serperior with electro ball. Suyapa's tail forms a ball with electricity and fires it at Serperior dealing him 50 damage.

"Good idea Suyapa" Kavi said giving her a pat in the back. "Go ahead and check if Francis is still unconscious ok." Suyapa agrees to go to check on Francis the Snivy.

Ninetales uses Flare Blitz on Kavi, but Kavi dodges it and lands safely. Kavi uses leaf blade and hits Ninetales who is now in pain. "OPERATION **ATTACK** FRANCIS THE SNIVY!" Ninetales yelled to Serperior to make the operation official. Suyapa and Kavi counters that by saying "OPERATION **PROTECT **FRANCIS THE SNIVY!"

Ninetales uses Flamethower to attack Kavi who dodges the move, but the move is now heading to toward Francis the "unconscious" Snivy. Suyapa defends Francis by using electro ball to deflect the flamethrower move. "Nice try Ninetales, but looks like Francis the Snivy is well protected at this moment. Please try again latter bye HAHAHAHA!" Suyapa said as she moves back to her battle stance.

(A/N: Lots of action in this 1st portion of the 1st part of the battle. What will happen next? Find out after my game review for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. I don't own anything)

Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 is now the talk of the town as the game went on sale on Tuesday of this week. The game broke records. Here is the things I saw that made me stay with this game. The campaign mode starts off in New York when you have to fight your way to the NYSE( New York Stock Exchange). The graphics are so good that it makes you stay. The single player campaign is so good in terms of environments, dialogue, and more that you want more. The multiplayer portion of the game comes with the return of special OPS (SPEC OPS), missions, and of course online multiplayer. The multiplayer also brings a new mode called survival mode where you have to survive waves of AI computer controlled enemies. This mode is epic. This game gets a 5 out of 5

(A/N: That's it for this weeks game review. Next week, I have a review for Driver San Francisco. Lets return to the second portion of part 1 of the battle)

Suyapa uses volt tackle on Serperior and hit him making his pain worse. Kavi uses leaf blade on Serperior and knocks Serperior out cold for good this time. "Good job Kavi" Suyapa said as she pats Kavi on the back. Kavi now checks on Francis the Snivy who is still unconscious on the bed….

Blacksterops1025: With the next part of the chapter soon to come, will Francis the Snivy revive in time to battle his rival, Ninetales? Will team Gamestars be victories? Will there be a new rival for Francis to fight after Ninetales? Find out either this Sunday or next Friday!


	16. Francis gets sick

Blacksterops1025: This is the second to last chapter of this story. I will be back next week with my 3rd story on here. Here is what is in this second to final Chapter:

. The ending of the battle between Ninetales

. Poison curse in Los Angeles

. Will Francis the Snivy die? Poll is on my profile now. Final chapter up tomorrow.

Here we go! Game on! I do not own anything!

The sky is lovely in Los Angeles where Suyapa the Pikachu and Kavi the Servine were battling Ninetales and Serperior. Serperior is already out cold from the previous chapter. It was Kavi's turn to act.

"First to act as of today is Kavi" Kat said.

"It's time to end this, are you ready Suyapa?" Kavi asked her.

"You know I am, I want to save Francis the Snivy" She responded

"Leaf Blade" Kavi said as he launched a Leaf Blade at Ninetales.

"Not so fast, Flamethrower!" shouted Ninetales who almost hits Kavi until…

"Volt Tackle" Suyapa said as she helped cancel the Flamethrower move coming from Ninetales.

After the attacks landed, no one took any major damage from either move. The sky was getting cloudier and the clouds were turning purple which is a sign of things to come. The battle has reached the 90th minute and Kavi is up next.

"Giga Drain" Kavi said as he approached Ninetales hoping to drain energy from him.

"Gotcha where I want you" Ninetales smirked as he approached Kavi.

The attacks collided with each other and in the end, Kavi drained energy from Ninetales. The sky was beginning to drop purple rain as each pokemon got hit. Francis the Snivy was not affected.

"Ouch, Im hit!" Suyapa said as she got hit with the purple rain

"HAHAHA!" Ninetales laughed as he did not get hit.

The battle was entering its poison stage as the sky continues to drop purple rain everywhere. The battle is now over as Ninetales goes down thanks to the poison effect. Team Gamestars are now heading back to Los Angeles with the unconscious Francis the Snivy.

(Location- Middle of Santa Barbara)

The teams car was getting wet by the purple rain as the team is heading down the 101 freeway southbound. The team hears Francis revive in the back the car who is sitting by Suyapa the Pikachu.

"Did we win?" Francis asked Suyapa

"WELCOME BACK FRANCIS" The whole team said.

The team was very happy to see Francis back, however when Suyapa checked his forehead, things were about to get weird.

"He is sick" Suyapa said very upset "And not only that, he has a very high fever."

The team was shocked to hear that. The team wondered how to save Francis the Snivy. The team, and Blacksterops1025 says

"VOTE ON THE POLL I HAVE PLEASE. YOU CAN VOTE ON FACEBOOK BY LOOKING FOR Francis Bercero(my real name), VOTING ENDS TOMORROW AT 3PM. PLEASE ALSO REVIEW.


	17. Francis Survives

Blacksterops1025: This is it, the final chapter of this story. I will be making the next story next Wednesday. Here we go! Game On! I don't own anything.

(Location- Pokemon Center in Santa Barbara- 8th Floor)

Team Gamestars are inside the pokemon center waiting for a word on Francis the Snivy who got sick in the car in the last chapter. Suyapa was very worried for her best friend.

"Im worried about him. He is my best friend" said Suyapa as she leaned on Kavi for support.

"Me too" said Kavi who was beside her. He and Suyapa hugged each other for support.

The team went to get some cards to play. They were playing some pokemon poker. Kavi, Suyapa, Cosmo, and Katie the Servine got to play until the news on Francis the Snivy was announced. Here was their playing time:

Kavi had two 5 of diamonds while Suyapa had a 3, and a 5 of hearts. Katie and Cosmo had folded their hands. Kat reveals the flop cards.

"The flop is 5 of diamonds, Jack of Diamonds, and 10 of hearts" Kat announced.

Kavi was smiling as he knew he would have 3 of a kind in this round. Suyapa raised the pot to 14 chips making Kavi bet 4 more. Kavi calls it and we go to the turn card.

"The turn in is 4 of hearts" Kat said as she revealed the card.

Kavi raised the pot to 16 chips making Suyapa call 7 more chips. Suyapa calls it and we go to the river and final card.

"The river card is a 5 of hearts" Kat said.

Kavi checks along with Suyapa.

"Please show your cards. Kavi wins with a three of a kind" Kat announced.

"Yes!" said Kavi as he wins the chips and 50 Poke dollars.

The Doctor is now approaching the team for news on Francis the Snivy. The doctor had a smile on his face with a stereo in his hand.

"We have some news for you" The doctor announced.

"Suyapa, it's ok." Kavi said to her as she started crying.

"There is no need to cry honey because…." The doctor said as he pointed to a room with a Snivy alive and well.

"YEAH! Francis survived that ordeal. Thank you doctor" said a very happy Suyapa.

"Its no problem" the doctor said.

The team went to Francis the Snivy's room to celebrate his survival. They even had a very special celebration song that everyone including the nurse wanted to sing and dance to..

(The song is Waving Flag: Celebration Mix by Kannan. I do not own anything)

Francis the Snivy:

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh. _[x2]_  
>Kavi the Servine:<p>

Give me freedom, give me fire, give me reason, take me higher.  
>See the champions, take the field now, unify us, make us feel proud.<br>In the streets our heads are liftin', as we lose our inhibition.  
>Celebration it's around us, every nations, all around us.<br>Singin' forever young, singin' songs underneath that sun.  
>Let's rejoice in the beautiful game.<br>And together at the end of the day,  
>WE ALL SAY: <p>

Everyone:

When I get older, I will be stronger.  
>They'll call me freedom. Just like a wavin' flag.<br>And then it goes back,  
>and then it goes back,<br>and then it goes back,  
>and then it goes:<br>When I get older, I will be stronger.  
>They'll call me freedom. Just like a wavin' flag.<br>And then it goes back,  
>and then it goes back,<br>and then it goes back,  
>and then it goes: <p>

Katie the Servine:

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh. _[x2]_  
>Give you freedom, give you fire, give you reason, take you higher.<br>See the champions, take the field now, unify us, make us feel proud.  
>In the streets our heads are liftin', as we lose our inhibition.<br>Celebration it's around us, every nations, all around us.  
>Singin' forever young, singin' songs underneath that sun.<br>Let's rejoice in the beautiful game.  
>And together at the end of the day,<br>WE ALL SAY: 

Everyone:

When I get older, I will be stronger.  
>They'll call me freedom. Just like a wavin' flag.<br>And then it goes back,  
>and then it goes back,<br>and then it goes back,  
>and then it goes:<br>When I get older, I will be stronger.  
>They'll call me freedom. Just like a wavin' flag.<br>And then it goes back,  
>and then it goes back,<br>and then it goes back,  
>and then it goes:<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh. _[x2]_  
>WE ALL SAY:<br>When I get older, I will be stronger.  
>They'll call me freedom. Just like a wavin' flag.<br>And then it goes back,  
>and then it goes back,<br>and then it goes back,  
>and then it goes:<br>When I get older, I will be stronger.  
>They'll call me freedom. Just like a wavin' flag.<br>And then it goes back,  
>and then it goes back,<br>and then it goes back,  
>and then it goes:<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh.  
>and every body will be singin' it.<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh.  
>and we are all singin' it.<p>

Blacksterops1025: Thank you to the following:

My friends on Facebook

Snivytrainer

Savannah

And all those who reviewed.

Don't forget my next story begins next Wednesday! 


End file.
